A Meeting of Minds and Hearts
by Tabitha12
Summary: Carolyn says she doesn't want the Captain to make a fuss for Valentine's Day, but Daniel has other plans. Big ones! A From This Day On Universe Story.


_**This story takes place in the GAMM **__**From This Day On Universe**__**. All canon characters in this story belong to NBC, ABC, RA Dick, (A.K.A. Josephine Leslie) etc. The rest belong to Amanda or Mary. Their names may be derived to honor more famous people, but they have a character all their own in this world. The movie mentioned but not quoted in this story belongs to its author, not me. The valentine's poem quoted is called **__**From Urania**__**, Written by Mary Wroth 1586-1640.**_

_**This story takes place between "Halloween with Friends" and "When the Stars Come Out."**_

_**Much thanks to Amanda for being a great editor, beta-person and above all, friend.**_

**A Meeting of Minds and Hearts**

Mary

**Friday, February 9, 1973 **

When Jonathan and Candy Muir clomped into Gull Cottage that Friday afternoon, Daniel Gregg was grateful that humans could not cause thunder; he rather suspected the two children could have set off a minor storm, judging by the expressions on their faces.

Their mother naturally picked up on their actions also. "What's wrong, kids?" Carolyn Muir asked as she welcomed them with hugs.

Sighing deeply, Candy spoke for them both. _"Students should be advised…"_ the girl quoted in a stilted tone, _"that on February 14 at two p.m., classes will be adjourned to the gymnasium for our first annual school-wide social mixer. Semiformal attire is required; any student failing to meet the dress code of the day will be given a conduct demerit." _Making a face, she returned to her normal tone. "I'd rather be in class, Mom! It's going to be BORING, and what's more, the teachers will all be giving out a lot more work before and after to make up for the missed time."

Jonathan's expression was one usually reserved for broccoli or medicine. "Yeah, and they say we'll have to dance — with girls! Most girls are weird and don't know anything, 'cept for you, Mom, and Martha, and Candy," he added hastily.

"Glad we make the cut," his mother half-smiled.

"Boys my age aren't any better," Candy moaned. "The ones I know are still interested in nothing but sports. That's groovy, but they only look at us girls when they think none of their friends are looking at them, and definitely not in public, let alone a dance, and REALLY not at a dance where you have to TOUCH each other. Why can't they be as cool as you, Captain Dad, or Uncle Sean, Uncle Dash or Tristan? Or Adam! He's alive, and cool, so it's not just a ghost thing."

"Well, there is only one of me, my dear, and thank you for the compliment," the seaman smiled. "But I fear that... uhm... cool is…"

"_**Suave…"**_ Carolyn interrupted, grinning at her Captain.

"…That, too," he agreed. "…Is something you are born with…"

"…Or at least takes just a little more time to learn," Carolyn continued. "What about your volleyball friends from school? Quentin Coopersmith? Steve Jackson? Adam Kravitz? What about Linden's Avery's son, Thom, or Mark Helmore? He still lives in town, doesn't he?"

"Mark is a sissy, Thom has never said a word to me, and Adam, Steve and Quentin still think I'm a guy, too, and I'm not," Candy grumbled. "But I'm not like Penelope Harpoonlicker, either, and even when I wear skirts and stuff now, and the guys still don't get the drift." She sighed again. "But I WON'T act like Penelope. So anyway, I don't want to go to this thing. I'd be sick that day, if I thought I could get away with it."

"Me, too," Jon piped up. "Mom, you just don't understand…"

"Oh, yes I do," Carolyn interjected. Inwardly, she warred between laughing at the 'Harpoonlicker' comment and thinking she ought to reprimand either Candy for saying it or Tris for starting the abuse of the girl's name.

"You do?" Jonathan looked astounded, and then Candy echoed his sentiments.

"What do you know about school dances?" she demanded.

Carolyn shrugged. "I wasn't hatched as a mother with two children, you know. I've been to more than a few of them in my time."

"And?" the children asked, uncertainly.

Carolyn shrugged. "Well, I suppose I should be more positive about this, but what will probably happen is the boys will end up one side of the gym, the girls on the other and the food in the middle. You will all stare at each other for a while, then sooner or later you will start enjoying yourselves, and the dance won't be nearly as bad as you think, right now."

"No offense, Mom, but I think you are just saying that to make us feel better," Candy objected. "Besides, there's another thing… even if I thought I COULD have a good time, the teachers usually tap me to look out after the little kids, because they think I'm the responsible type. So even if the other kids in my class start having fun, I won't be able to."

Carolyn smiled again. "Sure you will," and beside her, the Captain nodded also.

"How do you know that, Mom? Captain?" Jonathan piped up.

"Because Mrs. Jackson called and drafted your mother to help at this event two days ago," said Daniel.

"MOM!" Jon moaned again. "You knew about this deal, and didn't warn us, or anything?"

"I couldn't, sweetie," Carolyn smiled. "It's a special event, and nobody on the committee could say a word until all the plans were in place."

"What, precisely, will you be doing there, my dear?" Daniel asked. "You never did say."

"The usual," Carolyn answered. "Probably more. Keep the punch flowing, refill the snack trays, take a turn changing records — Mrs. Post and Mrs. Jenkins will have the kids in the lower grades busy doing more supervised things in the auditorium down the hall. Small towns… one disadvantage to not having a junior high here and first through eighth grade all in one school."

"Can I help with the kids, instead of going to the dance?" Jonathan inquired.

"No, you may NOT," their mother grinned. "Now listen, you two — attendance at the dance is required, so you might as well make the best of it."

"I think I would rather be celebrating Valentine's Day in the Captain's time," Candy said, looking up at the tall seaman. "You guys made all your own cards then, and they were really pretty, and you didn't get forced into going to dances at school."

"Aye, but not all children were lucky enough to go to school and get a good education, my dear," Daniel pointed out. "I know you aren't thrilled, but go. Have a good time, or at least try to. Your mother is going, and I haven't heard her complain… much."

"But…"

"That's enough," Carolyn interjected, kindly. "Now then. Martha has a snack, or something in the kitchen for you, and I assume you have homework?"

"Mom!" her children protested. "It's Friday!"

"So it is," she nodded. "Very well. If you want to wait, and spoil a perfectly good Saturday doing it, that's all right with me."

"I need to at least start mine," Candy shrugged. "Stupid Math. But I have a lot of other stuff to do this weekend. Mister Peavey needs help in his shop tomorrow, and I promised I would, so I need to finish my homework first."

"Well, if you are, I might as well," Jon said, reluctantly. "At least some of it. Kyle and Conner and I were thinking about getting together and doing something tomorrow." He glanced at his mother. "I mean, if that's okay."

"If your chores and homework are finished," Carolyn nodded.

"Then we better get moving," Candy sighed. "Besides, I need to call Tricia and find out what she is wearing for this thing."

"I need to call Conner, first," Jon announced.

"Not if I get to the phone before you do!" Candy retorted, her voice rising slightly.

"Me!" her brother answered, and in the blink of an eye, the two had vanished as quickly as any spirit.

Carolyn looked after her children and a small sigh escaped her lips. Daniel was at her side a moment later.

"What is it, my dear?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Thinking, what?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Oh, nothing. I was just realizing that it won't be long before Candy will be looking _forward_ to boys calling the house, and dates, and dances and parties…" Carolyn looked pensive. "Jon, too, really. They are both growing up so fast."

"And what about their mother?" he continued, his voice soft. "Are you anticipating the days and years to come?"

Carolyn gave herself a little shake. "I am, as long as I have you. Besides, there's nothing much I can do about it. I only hope…"

"Yes?"

"They don't try and grow up too fast. The world has changed so much since I was their age."

"They won't." Daniel nodded his head firmly. "They've been raised sensibly so far. Why should that change?"

"I like your attitude, but you have had a lot to do with their upbringing, love," Carolyn answered.

"I know…" He gave her a grin. "But my love, I consider it a joint effort. But I thank you — and I thank you even more for sharing your children with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the beautiful woman next to him said softly. "It seems only right I share my two loves… WITH my love." She squeezed his hand.

After a few moments, or maybe it was minutes — time between the Ghost and Mrs. Muir seemed to stand still — Daniel spoke again.

"You know, as long as we are on the subject, I have been meaning to ask you, what would you like to do to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"I… hadn't really thought about it much," Carolyn shrugged. "I don't know, Daniel… what would YOU like to do?"

Daniel rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, and stood up, pacing the room. "Why do women answer a simple question with a question?" he blustered. "Hang it all, my dear, what is your wish for the day? I realize that I have not always been completely attentive in this area, and…"

"Daniel?" Carolyn cut him off.

"Yes, Carolyn?"

"Love, what you have given me, in things far more than material, has been far more than I could have ever expected."

"But still, dear lady, it doesn't seem right that…" He pulled his ear, thoughtfully. "We didn't do anything by way of a celebration last year, did we?"

Carolyn shook her head. "You gave me a card, and we went for a walk on the beach. It was lovely. And it would have seemed… wrong, somehow, to do much more, what with the way things were going with Billy Lemoyne, then."

He nodded, returning to his seat next to her. "I don't think anyone was in the mood for frivolity this time last year. I am sorry, for your sake, however. You are right, of course. Now that I really think about it, all I can remember is how Billy was being teased and how sick he was and how unhappy Jonathan was then." He looked thoughtful. "The boy still mentions him from time to time, you know, and he was most distressed when the Lemoynes decided to move back to Delaware, but he took it like a man. I was very proud of him."

"I'm so glad you were there with Billy at the end, Daniel." Carolyn choked out the words. "I'm not sure how Jonathan, or any of us, would have handled it without you." She sighed softly. "He seems to have grown so much since this time last year… matured."

"Yes he has, and I thank you, my dear," the sea captain smiled. "But you still haven't answered my question. What about Valentine's Day? We should be celebrating."

His lady shrugged again. "Love, I honestly don't know. The day being what it is, restaurants will be crowded, the local florists will push the price of flowers to an astronomical level, and…"

"Ah yes, roses…" The ghost smiled. "Now, that I do remember. Jonathan mentioned when you were sick with the ague so long ago that you love roses."

Carolyn smiled back at him. "I know — and you brought me nine lovely ones on our first date, remember?"

Daniel rolled his eyes again. "I do indeed." A special look passed between them.

"I do, Daniel," Carolyn continued. "But I would much rather tend my own rosebushes than expect that you would buy them for me simply because of the day."

"But…"

Carolyn shook her head again. "Daniel, really, it's okay that we don't make a federal case out of February 14th." She made a face. "Bobby used to splurge — you know — do the roses and chocolates and dinner out thing, and look what kind of relationship we had at the end."

"One set of actions does not necessarily assume the other will happen, my love."

"I know that!" she answered, putting her hand in his again. "But really, even though the start of our relationship was not what you would call a normal one, we know we love each other now and we don't need a calendar, or Hallmark, to tell us that. It really has turned into a manufactured day. I know how I feel about you, and I hope I know how you feel about me. I don't need a special day to be told, or feel that. I have a few things picked out for your crew, and for Candy, Jonathan and Martha, of course. It's tradition, but from you? No fuss, really. I'd settle for a really GREAT kiss…"

"Gladly, but nothing else?" he asked, his eyebrows going up_. I have been so blessed with this woman…._

Carolyn nodded. "Really, a quiet dinner with you and the kids is okay with me! Well, maybe a card for remembrance sake. You have excellent taste in cards. Call me a "silly female" if you will, but I keep a scrapbook of things like that. From my parents, the kids, you… Why do you think I bothered you for so long to write down the words to our song? _If Only?"_

The spirit looked surprised again. "You really saved them? But Tim's music was…"

"Of course I did, Daniel!" she smiled, "But I wanted the words in YOUR handwriting, not just hearing them on Tim Seagirt's record."

"You are incredible," he said softly, gazing deeply into her eyes. "You're sure that's all you want?"

"It's all I NEED," she replied softly. "I have you, and that is quite enough for one lifetime. Besides…"

"Yes?"

"Well, remember, in spite of it being a holiday, Valentine's Day will be a busy one for me. I have an early interview in the morning with Julian Lord, he's a Maine Coast Guard Captain, for my article on famous shipwrecks, and then after that, I have research to do at the Keystone library. Then, as I was telling the kids, I get to help chaperone, or whatever you want to call it the thing at the school. By the end of the day, a dinner without fighting crowds at Norrie's or the Inn sounds best. Martha will be out with Ed, naturally, but maybe we can call and get Chinese food, or something." She stood up. "And speaking of which, I really have some other notes to compile between now and dinner, so I guess I better start my 'homework' while the kids are still working on theirs. Martha should be home from her grocery run in a few minutes. Care to help me collate my article?"

"My dear, you never cease to amaze me," Daniel said, also standing. Impulsively, his arms slid around her waist and his head bent down to hers.

"Oh good… I try hard," Carolyn murmured, just before they ended the conversation, at least temporarily, with a very warm kiss.

**Saturday Morning**

"Ah, there you are, Danny," Charles Dashire fussed as he materialized on the widow's-walk the following morning at around ten a.m. "I thought you were going to send out a call when you had the place to yourself, just to avoid any accidental interruptions while we finished plotting your..." He stopped and concentrated for a moment, then glanced down toward the front yard of Gull Cottage. There wasn't a mortal to be found, or the Muir's station wagon. "Everyone IS gone, correct?"

"Carolyn took the children to town. There is a school mixer on Valentine's Day and Jonathan needs a new white shirt… grown straight out of his old one. Candy is being treated to a new dress… though she says she would rather have a pantsuit," the seaman explained. "Carolyn insisted a dress would be more appropriate for the occasion. Martha, I believe, is grocery shopping. "I don't expect them home for another couple of hours, at least."

"And?"

Taking up his portable telescope from where it was perched on the walk railing, Daniel slowly surveyed the area in front of the house, and then turned back to his friend and gave him a bleak stare. "So, you have anticipated me, once more, old friend?"

"I do what I can, Daniel, you know that." Dash gave his "commanding officer" a closer look. My good man, what's wrong?"

The spirit heaved a sigh. "Dash, why does she have to be so — so eternally blasted FEMALE?"

"Who? Carolyn?" Chuckling, the other spirit leaned against the wall. "Danny, that is what makes them so charming. And face it; we really don't want them any other way."

Daniel pounded his fist lightly on the railing. "You're right, but their logic is so… illogical! NOW, she decides to be practical, after I've gone to the trouble to plan on how to be _impractical!_ Do you know she has said we don't need to make a fuss for Valentine's Day? The woman says she knows I love her the other three-hundred and sixty-four other days of the year, as well, so does not need the celebration."

"How very… practical." Charles Dashire chuckled again.

"Exactly, but I've already made plans, and now, blast it..."

"Well…" Dash rubbed his chin. "There is something to be said for not planning on being impractical and just… throwing caution to the winds once in a while and worrying about consequences later. But this is not at all _practical_, this time, considering the surprise you have in store for her! What, exactly, did she say?"

"What I told you. That she loves me the whole year long, and she doesn't need a special day to be told, and I don't have to make a fuss just for her."

"But, Danny, she didn't order you NOT to make a fuss, did she?"

"No, but..."

"What's up?" Sean O'Casey asked, popping in out of nowhere. "I could feel your vibrations from my cottage... uhm, Hampton's... I mean Clay's cottage. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hello, Sean," Dash interjected. "Danny here is complaining because he finally has found a lady with a sensible head on her shoulders and she's thrown a knot into his plans. Or so he thinks."

Sean looked at the Captain. "Would ye translate what our elegant friend just said?"

"I was trying to be... sneaky," Daniel confessed. "You both know what I have planned for Carolyn for Valentine's Day. But I wanted to throw her off the track, just a hair, just in case she was expecting something. I asked her what she wanted to do to celebrate, and instead of giving me an idea — dinner at Norrie's, dancing at the Inn or the like, the woman says… nothing. NOTHING! And I truly believe she is not being coy — she's just not expecting or demanding to do anything special. ANYTHING! She said just knowing I love her is enough, and she wants a nice, simple evening... maybe a card, and..."

"And?" the two other spirits asked together.

"Just never you mind," Daniel growled. "…But sufficed to say, she certainly is not expecting... what I had planned." The spirit shrugged. "Now I am wondering if I have made a mistake in my thinking."

Sean grinned broadly. "Hang on; I've got to get the boy here. Our Captain has admitted he might have possibly made a mistake. In all my born days, I never thought I'd see this happen."

"I knew Carolyn was a special lady," Dashire agreed. "Tristan! Come here, forthwith."

The youngest musketeer, Tristan Matthews, appeared on the ceiling, as was his wont. "I will have you know I come nowhere "forthwith," except Gull Cottage. What's up?"

Briefly, Sean got him caught up.

"Sounds like it'll be twice the surprise then," Tris noted.

"Twice..." Daniel murmured. "So... you don't think I should postpone what I had planned? I could forget part of it, and hide her gift up in the wheelhouse until her birthday, or Christmas... tone everything down a bit..."

Tris rolled his eyes. "Dash, you've been married. Tell this madman not to change anything he has planned, please."

"Mol… MY experience with such things leads me to believe that they might mean it in their heads, but not always with their hearts," Sean interjected. "Tristan, off the ceiling, you aren't a bird," he ordered. "And don't speak of the Captain in that manner, even when he IS acting like one."

"Captain, do not change even one thing you've got planned. A woman needs to be appreciated, and if the date of your display of that emotion coincides with a holiday, it simply does," Dashire said, wagging a finger. "Moreover, you have found one who deserves things like this every day of the year. How many women do you know would fall in love with a ghost?"

"Not very many, I admit," Daniel said, pulling his ear. "No other woman I have ever met, actually, alive OR dead, but should I..?"

"YES!" three voices, all bordering on profound irritation, chorused.

"Besides, it's all done but the execution," Dashire frowned, brushing some imaginary lint from his jacket. "You don't want to waste all the plans and preparations you have made, or we have helped with, not to mention Martha and Adam."

"Oh, please don't tell me you are thinking of not following through with MY idea!" Tris implored. I keep telling you, it's perfect, and she will love it. You TOLD me that..."

"I still think your idea is absolutely barmy, Tris," Sean noted. "But I must admit, it's original."

"Darn right, it is," Tris nodded. "It's a good idea… and, different."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Daniel. I think you've hung around with this child too long."

"It's a daft notion," Dash agreed.

"But I still like it," Daniel argued. "And I think Carolyn will. It will take some planning and a little time. Fortunately, we'll have that. Carolyn will be gone most of Valentine's Day. She has an interview, and then research at the library in Keystone, then she is helping at the dance at the school. "You know…" he paused. "I am still quite capable of handling my own love life."

"Then you've decided to go ahead with your plans for your lady-love after all?" Dash queried.

"We're ready to help, my friend," Sean added, even as a small shadow crossed over his face. "Wednesday is a day for love — and lovers — and you should be treating it as such."

"I'm ready to assist, too," Tris added. "Just steer me in whatever direction you need me."

"Aye," Dash added. "You've gone too far to back out now."

"Very well," Daniel chuckled. "I suppose things will go fine, in the ultimate scheme of things. I've never heard of a woman getting angry because you wanted to do something…"

"…Sweet?" Sean interjected, a twinkle coming to his eye.

"Hardly," Daniel sniffed. "I was going to say nice. I've never known a woman to be upset because you wanted to do something _nice_ for her on Valentine's Day."

"That it is," Tris nodded. "Personally, I can't wait to see what milady thinks of her surprise."

**Wednesday, February 14, 1973**

Valentine's morning began perfectly, with cards from Jonathan and Candy and a kiss from Daniel. When Carolyn Muir left Gull Cottage for her interview, she felt bright and optimistic... until she hit the traffic between Schooner Bay and Keystone. There was nothing cheerful or romantic about road work and traffic jams. Why hadn't she found someone in Skeldale to interview? Not only might traffic be better in that direction, but also then she could stop in and see either Dash or Adam, perhaps both. The radio played love songs nonstop. At last, she arrived at the café, however, it took ten minutes to find a parking space, and inside, the dining area was packed with people out for Valentine's Day breakfast. There was just something about the couples that told Carolyn they were all there for sentimental, not business reasons.

_It would be so nice if Daniel was here with me_.

Grimly, Carolyn pushed down the slightly self-pitying thought, but her eyes kept straying to the happy pairs all around her as she waited for the coast guard man, who was fifteen minutes late. He did apologize for that, and for the fact that he would have to keep their meeting short, as he was taking his wife out for Valentine's Day. Of course, Carolyn understood and kept things efficiently brief. When that was over, she thanked the man for his time and headed to the library to research her latest article before heading back to Schooner Bay and the much-dreaded mixer.

XXX

_Aren't libraries supposed to be quiet?_ Carolyn wondered, as her eyes were assaulted with the loud shades of red and pink festooning the place. A table near the front had artfully displayed Dorothy Eden, Victoria Holt, and Barbara Cartland books, surrounded by fake flowers. All the librarians were in pastels and lace. Steeling herself once more, Carolyn ignored all this and headed for the stacks, but it wasn't easy. No sooner had she assembled some materials than messengers began arriving. One with flowers, another with a candy-gram, more flowers, balloons, and other gifts for the librarians. Hearing their giggling delight and coos, Carolyn resolved to try and be more respectful of Daniel's need for peace when working on his sea charts. He was right; one did need blasted silence in order to work. Finally, two hours later, with great relief, she wrapped up her notes and escaped. At least the traffic was decent on the way home.

XXX

As soon as Carolyn arrived at the school, Mrs. Jackson, the current PTA president, hit her with an immediate to-do list, and for the next hour, she was kept busy, along with all the other volunteers, doing what volunteers are expected to do at such affairs. Time seemed to drag for Carolyn as she found herself vacillating between keeping the refreshment line going, replacing food as needed, refilling the punch bowl, breaking up a few disagreements between boys in the upper grades, trying to urge the boys and girls to dance to the songs the PTA women had picked out, and a stint at the record player.

Finally, the PTA women gave up on the idea of pushing the kids into more formal dancing, and someone put on a stack of 45's containing current hit songs, such as _Dueling Banjos, Also Sprach Zarathrusta, Tie a Yellow Ribbon, _and _The Night the Lights Went Out in_ _Georgia,_ and, miracle of miracles, the boys and girls started moving about the floor voluntarily. Then, as the Spinners started singing _Could It Be I'm Falling in Love? _Carolyn drifted from her current station by the exit doors to where a few other PTA ladies, Mrs. Coburn, Mrs. Jackson, Mrs. Post and Mrs. Hassenhammer were milling about, putting out more goodies. She noticed for the first time that all the other women were all wearing Valentine corsages with their fluffier than usual dresses, and suddenly, she felt very out of place in her dark blue 'interview' suit. _"Why didn't I wear something... RED at least?__"_ she muttered.

"…So, that's what we're doing," Margaret Coburn went on waxing poetic about her husband's plans for a very romantic evening. It sounded, at least to Carolyn, like Mr. Coburn was on a par with Bobby Muir for going "all out" on the major days. A slight burst of cynicism had Carolyn wondering idly if a comparison could be made in the two men. Margaret's rambling was starting to get on her nerves already, and she was just barely in earshot of the woman!

"My hubby loves it when I get all dressed up…" Margaret raved on. "Of course Brian and I try to go out somewhere interesting at least once a week, not counting my birthday, and our anniversary, of course, which are special. I _insist_ on those, but I imagine this year will be quieter, what with it being on a Wednesday, and a school night… just dinner and dancing…" The air-headed woman broke off, abruptly.

"Good afternoon, all," Carolyn nodded, and forced a smile to her face. "I think the dance had a good turnout, don't you? The kids finally seem to be relaxing a bit."

"Uhm… yes," Mrs. Post nodded back.

"Oh, I think so," Darlene Hassenhammer agreed. "And the weather has been so nice, too, for February, that is."

"Perfect weather for Valentine's," Margaret Coburn interrupted. "And romance." There was a pause, and then the woman asked, "So, Mrs. Muir… what does your latest fellow… Mister Knight, isn't it? have planned for this evening? I imagine you and he are going to paint the town red, as they say! Yes indeed, big plans for you, I'm sure… I suppose he is taking you some place very special... Will you be at the Inn? Brian is taking me there, naturally. I hear the band is wonderful tonight..."

"Well," Carolyn started, "actually, uhm, no." She gave a little smile, remembering that when she got back to Gull Cottage, modest evening or not, she would be seeing Daniel's REAL face, not the morphed face of 'Devon Knight,' Daniel's latest persona. "Actually, Devon had other business this evening. We may be getting together, later, though… our plans are a bit up in the air at the moment."

"Oh, dear…" Margaret clucked. "_Stood up_ on Valentine's Day… what a shame! Well, if you like, maybe my hubby, Brian, can dig up a friend for you? You know, some guy he works with that doesn't have a date? I could telephone him and ask…"

"No... No thanks," Carolyn answered hurriedly, knowing if Margaret Coburn came up with anyone, they would be the type that would make Claymore look debonair. At least Claymore had taken one or two, albeit forced, suave lessons!

"Well, if you're sure…" Margaret answered, absently, giving Carolyn another "poor thing" look. Then an ever-so-slight smug look came to the faces of the other ladies witnessing the conversation. "But if you change your mind… I mean, STOOD UP on Valentine's — it would serve your fella right…"

_Could she say it any louder???_

Carolyn shook her head. "No. I'm fine, really," she shrugged. "And I haven't been stood up. As I said, we'll most likely get together a bit later in the evening. Now, what else needs to be done here? I'd really like to leave when Candy and Jonathan do…"

"Well, things will be winding down here shortly, and since you have dark clothes on, would you mind starting to collect trash?" Mrs. Post asked. "I would, but my dress is more… festive? And lighter colored, too. I'm sure you understand…"

"Of course," Carolyn murmured. Turning on her heel, she headed toward the other end on the gymnasium, glad to be out of the way of the women's looks.

XXX

The kids continued to dance and have fun for the next forty-five minutes or so, and by the time the principal thanked everyone for coming and announced that the dance was ending, there were actually a few moans that came up from the crowd of happy boys and girls. The music continued to play as the students started to leave the gym, Jonathan and Candy being two of the first out the door, Carolyn noted, then, as _Danny's Song_, sung by Anne Murray, started to play, Carolyn smiled, thinking of her seaman waiting at home.

"Mrs. Muir?" Mrs. Jackson twittered, coming up to her. "I hate to bother you, but Mrs. Post just got a call from her husband. He wants her to meet him at home right away. Apparently he has to move up their dinner plans because they will be attending that new play opening up in Keystone. Last minute tickets. Anyway, she can't stay and help clean up. You don't mind staying a bit longer, do you? I mean since you have nothing to do tonight — I mean no real plans to speak of?" She took a breath. "Just the usual things… get the food packed away and out to the cars, wash the punch bowls, finish dumping the trash and the janitor did fuss and say we need to help him clean the floor…"

"Uhm, well, Candy and Jonathan…" Carolyn started looking around. Most of the kids were gone. _Where are they, anyway?_ "They'll need a ride home…"

"Mom!" Suddenly Candy and Jonathan were at her side. Gone were their dressier clothes of only ten minutes before. "Hey, we changed already, our good clothes are in the car — you left it unlocked again! We've got homework and stuff to do, and besides, we rode our bikes today, so we'll see ya at home, okay?"

"Bikes. That's right," Carolyn sighed, already seeing what the next hour would have in store for her.

"Well, good… now you can stay," said Mrs. Jackson.

Carolyn nodded. _This day is never going to end. I want to go home._

XXX

On her two-mile trip home over the winding country roads an hour later, Carolyn reflected, the time driving proving to be an ideal chance for her to try to dispel her slightly out-of-sorts mood. While she HAD felt a little left out of all the festivities, she also knew in her heart that she was MORE frustrated at not being able to tell the world that she had the best man any woman could hope to love, and be loved by, waiting for her at home. To everyone but the immediate family, the truth was a treasured secret. _Well, I'm not going to let Margaret Coburn or anyone else's words ruin the fact that I know I did a good job today!_ she thought. _On my article, and interview, and even better, Jonathan and Candy enjoyed the party, and I have a family, and a man I love waiting for me. That is what is REALLY important!_

Suddenly home couldn't get there fast enough, but finally it did, of course. Stopping the car, and exiting the vehicle, she hurried up the flagstone walk and inside, tired but happy, kicking off her heels as soon as she was inside the door. Out in the kitchen, she found Martha washing lettuce.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Muir," the older woman greeted her. "You're earlier than I thought you would be. The kids said you had to stay and help clean up. Everything went fine, I hear."

"Much better than I expected, really," Carolyn nodded, sniffing the air. "Tuna casserole for dinner? That's nice! Where are the kids?"

"Outside, somewhere. Down by the beach, I think. They finished their homework already, in case you're wondering."

Carolyn grimaced slightly. "They said they wanted to get moving on it. I thought they had more than an hour's worth, from the sound of it. Where's Daniel?"

"I think he's in the attic working on his sea charts," Martha shrugged. "Kinda hard to keep an eye on a ghost, you know! You do that better than anyone." Martha reached for a tomato and cut into it, the juice running over her fingers. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes or so, it you want to change into something more comfortable."

"I'd love to," Carolyn sighed, and looked down at her now shoeless feet. "My feet are killing me, and it's been a long day."

"Go ahead, plenty of time," Martha nodded.

XXX

Daniel Gregg was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Kissing her gently, he handed her an envelope, sealed with his personal sealing wax and seal. Carolyn's eyebrows went up.

"What's this?"

"Per our agreement, love…" he answered, kissing her again, a bit more firmly. But as she leaned into him, eagerly, he pulled away from her with more than a certain amount of reluctance. "Will you meet me in the wheelhouse for Madeira when you are done changing? I just checked with Martha, she can hold dinner off for a bit, yet."

Carolyn glanced at the card in her hand, and then at back up into the face of her handsome seaman. "My card, Daniel? I could have waited to open this until I got to the wheelhouse…"

"Maybe… then again, maybe not," he replied, cryptically, a glint coming to his azure eyes. Then, he vanished.

Smiling, Carolyn opened the card. On the front was a perfect ocean scene with two lovers, looking remarkably like the back of her and Daniel, walking hand in hand down a beautiful beach at sunset. Inside she read, in Daniel's fine, copperplate handwriting:

_**Did I boast of liberty? **_

'_**Twas an insolence vain **_—

_**I do only look on thee, **_

_**And I am captive again…**_

_**I love you, my dear Carolyn…**_

_**Daniel**_

_**(Valentine's Day, 1973)**_

_What a perfect card, _she thought, her eyes filling. Wiping away a happy tear, she started to slide the card back into the envelope, when she felt something long, thin, and round. Tilting the envelope on end, she shook it slightly, and one of Martha's large darning needles rolled out into her palm. _How odd…_ she thought. Holding the card, the envelope and needle in one hand, she reached for the door of the master cabin and opened it. An amazing sight met her eyes.

Balloons.

Over two hundred balloons covered the entire floor of the master cabin… beach ball sized ones, basketball sized ones, animal shaped ones, red ones, white ones, clear ones… there was not one square inch of space that was not covered with balloons. More covered the bed, her desk, the leather couch on one side of the room, and still more, helium filled, danced in the gentle breeze coming from the just slightly cracked open French doors leading to the balcony. Soft music played from her clock radio. Then, as she stood there, thunderstruck, Daniel Gregg materialized on the other side of the room, near the doors, smiling a smile a mile wide.

"Oh, my love… I wish you could see the look on your beautiful face!" he said, and he started to laugh — louder and longer than Carolyn had ever seen him do before, even when tormenting Claymore. It was downright infectious, that's what it was, and as she surveyed the master cabin, she started to laugh, too. Finally, both of them stopped for breath, and Carolyn wiped the tears of laughter and joy that were still streaming from her eyes.

"All right," she giggled again. "All right, Daniel! I… guess I really WAS missing the idea of a LITTLE Valentine fuss! Just a little! I've been around it all day, sort of hard to ignore, really…" She gestured around the room. "But, dear heart, I know how lucky I am, and how very much I am loved, and how much I love you!"

"And I you, my dear," he said softly, still from across the room.

"I'd really like very much to kiss you right now," she added, simply.

Her seaman looked smug. "You'll have to reach me first."

"Reach you?" she asked, a surprised look coming to her face.

"Correct."

"But, Daniel… wading through all these balloons…"

"That's what the needle is for," he said, gesturing to the one still in her hand. "You aren't afraid of popping a balloon or two, are you?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "No, not as long as I am the one doing the popping."

"Oh," he added. "Just to keep life interesting, I have added a few treasures for you to find on the way. They are wrapped up, and hiding under the balloons."

"Hey! That's not fair..." she protested. "This could take forever, and I…"

He produced another large needle. "I could help you, if you ask nicely."

"Oh, please do..."

He gave her a playful look. "You'll have to do better than that."

She gazed at him pathetically. "Oh pretty-please Daniel… besides…"

"Besides, what?"

"Well, Valentine's Day isn't over yet, and I might…"

He held up a hand. "Never mind, you've convinced me, but…"

"But what?"

"You need to make the first pop."

"With pleasure." Reaching down, Carolyn did just that, her seaman following. Then, after only two or three pops from each of them, Carolyn uncovered a small package. Her eyebrows went up. "For me?"

"Yes. And no saving them until later. You have to open them as you find them."

"Are these from Candy and Jonathan?"

"No, theirs are coming by and by. These are from me. Now open. And quickly, for a change, love, we can't be at this ALL evening. Dinner awaits."

"Aye-aye, sir," Carolyn smiled, tearing off the paper and scrunching it into a ball, which she tossed into the wastebasket near the bed. Inside the box was a new coffee cup — large enough to hold at least two normal sized cups. On the side was some lettering. _**"Beware, genius is brewing."**_

"Clever," she grinned. "Now, I…"

Daniel grinned. "Lovely start, but you still haven't reached me yet, and there are more treasures. And while you have been opening, your path seems to have filled with balloons again, and I am getting tired of standing here, so I think I will just have to move…" So saying, he dematerialized, and rematerialized at the far end of the room by the fireplace.

"Hey, no fair!" Carolyn protested, but she giggled again, and placed the coffee cup and box on the first flat, un-balloon-covered surface she could find. She leaned over to pop another balloon, and then gave him a look. "You're supposed to be helping."

"Aye-aye, Admiral" he smiled, and three or four pops later, he uncovered another wrapped package. "This would seem to be for you," he announced.

"Would you care to bring it over here?" she laughed, anticipating his answer.

"Ah-ah. No tricks, fair lady." With a bow, he popped it into her hand. "You won't catch me that easily."

"Had to give it a try," she laughed, and began ripping the paper. A moment later it was open. A whole ream of typing paper. "Well, that's handy," she smiled. "I think I am detecting a pattern here."

"Very good," Daniel bowed. "Shall we keep popping? I seem to recall, once or twice, you envying my ability to… pop. That is unless you have given up the idea of giving me a Valentine kiss."

"Not a chance," Carolyn shook her head, her eyes glowing. "This is wonderful. Noisy, but wonderful."

"Time to change locations again," the seaman answered. So saying, he moved back toward the door, by the dressing table, and reached over to pop another balloon.

XXX

The game continued until Carolyn or Daniel had found and unwrapped almost everything she needed in the way of home office supplies. Pencils, pens, staples, White-Out, tape, lined paper for note taking, in both half and full sized pads, file folders and Avery labels. Almost everything a writer could ever hope to need.

Finally, she reached him.

"For you, love." Carefully he reached into his jacket; he pulled out one perfect red rose, and handed it to her. "I couldn't let the day go by without giving you at least one rose. T'wouldn 't be natural."

"I agree," she said softly, as her lips met his is a kiss of passion and total love. With a soft sigh, she leaned into him, almost melting. "Now, I've got all the tools, and I've reached my inspiration. You," she murmured, between kisses.

"Carolyn… Oh, my Carolyn…" he whispered, his soft beard now tickling her as he nuzzled her neck and throat, "Happy Valentine's Day…" he pulled away from her a trifle. "You like everything, don't you? I really couldn't let today go by without saying — and showing how much I love you."

"Very much," she murmured back, and brought her mouth to his, once more. A few moments later, she pulled away again. "Daniel, this is lovely, and funny and so sweet…"

"I'm not sweet."

"Yes, you are. That has already been established."

"Well, once or twice a year, maybe." He gave a little shrug.

"Daniel… all this…" With one arm, she gestured around the room. "Candy and Jon helped with all this, didn't they? That's why they rushed to get home after the mixer this afternoon, right?"

"Well…" He pulled his ear. "Not exactly. They were in school today, remember? They couldn't really help with blowing up all the balloons, my shipmates, and Martha and an air pump helped with those! But they did know about it, of course, and they helped me wrap presents last night. You have very cooperative children, Madam." He paused. "I believe they have gifts for you also."

"And these two kids are getting cold standing outside on the balcony!" Candy exclaimed, bursting through the French doors, Jonathan following behind her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mom!" Then, as Martha appeared in the doorway, three more ghosts materialized in the room.

"Hello, all!" Carolyn exclaimed, giving her children, then, Martha, Sean, Dash and Tris hugs. "And how much were YOU guys in on all this? Tris, the balloons just had to be your idea."

"Well, kinda," Tris answered with a bow. "I suggested the balloons, but the Captain here got much more carried away with the idea than I originally conceived it being. He surprised me no end."

"I thought about the office supplies, as you always seem to be running out of something," Sean interjected. "But Danny conceived the scavenger hunt idea. I think today brought out the whimsy in him." Another balloon appeared in the Irish ghost's hand and in the hands Tris and Dash. "For you, Carolyn," Sean added, handing his to her.

"There's something inside!" she exclaimed, and, popping it, she found a package of flavored coffee. "Thank you so much, Sean!" She kissed his cheek, at which point, he blushed.

"Jonathan's and mine next," Candy announced, pulling on one of the balloons hanging from the ceiling by a silver ribbon. "I hope you like it!" Popping the balloon, Carolyn found a gold box and inside was a small gold pin. A sailing ship.

"Oh, Candy… it's lovely," Carolyn whispered. "Thank you…" Stepping over a balloon or two, she reached out to give her daughter another hug.

"I used some of the money I have been making working for Mister Peavey," Candy explained. "And Martha…" She glanced over to the housekeeper's beaming face. "…Drove me up to Pripet last week and helped me find exactly what I wanted to get you."

"Mine, now," Jonathan cut in, reaching for another dangling balloon. Repeating the procedure, Carolyn opened another small box, containing a gold _**Cross**_ pen and pencil set. Seeing his mother's delight, Jon explained that he had found the gift at Ollie Wilkins' store.

"It's lovely, and perfect," Carolyn said, embracing him, despite his protests. "I lost my other set somewhere not long ago, so your timing is perfect."

Dash followed, presenting Carolyn with another balloon, which, when popped, contained bath salts, then Tris with a balloon containing a box of chocolates, then Martha handed Carolyn a balloon which, when burst, held a small bottle of Carolyn's favorite perfume.

"I never heard of such a thing, wrapping gifts IN a BALLOON! Very clever," she laughed. "But, how…"

"Well, not everyone has ghosts to help wrap things, Carrie." Sean chuckled.

"Yeah," the idea just sort of came to me," Tris interjected. "Quite simple to pop the items inside a balloon. Then YOU pop the balloon!"

"Really, all of you, this is way too much!" Carolyn protested. "I do have something for all of you hiding in my closet, but…"

"You do? Cool!" the kids exclaimed, making a dive for said closet, and for the next few minutes the room was filled with the sound of tearing paper, and cries of delight, from ghosts and mortals alike.

"I think this year's Valentine's Day is almost as good as Christmas," Jon said, looking at the large jar of gumdrops Carolyn had given him. They were still a favorite.

"Are we all done with presents yet, Captain Dad?" Candy asked, giving her adopted father a nudge.

"Well, no, now that I think of it," Daniel grinned. "This is a special Valentine's Day, and I think it calls for a special present." He gazed at his beloved. "For you, that is, Carolyn." He walked over to her large oak desk, covered with balloons, and she realized for the first time that the balloons there weren't moving. It was like they had been stacked, and they almost looked like they were _covering_ something. "Actually, I have had this gift planned for quite some time," he continued, "but its presentation just happened to land on Valentine's Day. Come, my dear." So saying, Daniel held up the needle again.

Carolyn made her way through the remaining balloons on the floor to the desk, and, taking it, she started popping the balloons, uncovering a large box, wrapped in shiny white paper and a big red bow. "Open it!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't have to tear the paper, just lift the box," Candy explained.

Doing so, Carolyn gasped. In front of her was a great, big, shiny new, red, IBM Correcting Selectric Two typewriter.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, Daniel…" she cried. "Oh, my goodness, I…"

Before she could get another word out, Daniel interrupted her. "For you love, and long overdue, may I say. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"But, Daniel…" She looked around the room at all the grinning faces. "This has been…"

"This has all happened exactly the way we had planned," Dash cut in.

"If you are worried about the cost, love, don't," Daniel said softly. "It's done and paid for and I won't take it back."

"But how…?" she asked, looking helpless.

"I found another piece of scrimshaw in my sea chest," the ghost explained. "I gave it to Dash, and…"

"…And I gave it to Adam," said Charles Dashire. "He sold it to an antique store, where it fetched a VERY good price, may I say, and…"

"And then we all went shopping in Keystone," Martha said, smiling. "We found the typewriter right away, and then had great fun together finding all the other things."

"Speaking of other things," Tris interjected, "Martha, I think your fake dinner is burning!"

"Blast," Martha fumed, making a dive for the door. "Candy, Jonathan, come help me!"

"Aye!" they shouted, giving their mother one more hug before making their way to the door through the remaining balloons. "We'll see you tomorrow, Mom! Happy Valentine's Day again!"

"Tomorrow?" Carolyn turned back to the ghosts, her eyebrows raised. "Fake dinner?"

"As far as you are concerned, yes," said Dash, and the other ghosts were grinning.

"You don't REALLY think you were eating tuna casserole on Valentine's Day evening, do you?" Sean added. "It wunna be fitting…" and for an instant, he looked wistful. "Nay. Tonight there is a perfectly lovely pot roast dinner waiting for you at my… that is Claymore's cottage. You know — the pill-popper's old abode. You'll have plenty of privacy for a lovely dinner and romance… dancing… looking at the stars…" There was a beat. "Well, that's settled," he sighed. "I think I'll go see if Martha needs any help. Happy Valentine's, Carrie." Giving her a swift kiss, the Irishman was gone.

"But…" Carolyn started to protest again.

"And Dash and I are spending the evening here, baby-sit… no, I really can't say that… _keeping an eye_ on Candy and Jonathan, while Ed and Martha go out," Tris finished.

"But I thought…" Carolyn began, seeing the self-satisfied look on the face of the other two ghosts and the look of love that covered the face of her Captain. "Well, I suppose…"

"Marvelous," Dash beamed. Following Sean O'Casey's example, he kissed Carolyn on the cheek, and popped out, Tris following after doing the same.

Carolyn turned to face Daniel. "Darling, look, I…"

Before she could get another word out, his lips were on hers again, where they stayed, kissing her firmly, and more deeply, until she was limp. Then, just as the room started to spin for both of them, he pulled away slightly. "Do you remember what you were going to say now?" he asked softly. Numbly, she shook her head. "You don't?" he murmured, now pulling her close where he whispered in her ear in velvety tones, "Marvelous… Now, before you start arguing again, don't. No refunds or exchanges allowed, so you'll have to keep your new machine, and everything else, and you just can't disappoint my shipmates. The truly do want to take watch duty tonight." He kissed her again. "No further arguments? Good! Now you really do need to get changed before we go… can't have Martha's other dinner burn…" Nodding, he gestured to the closet door, which opened, and out flew several outfits. "Hurry love," I'd pop one of these lovely creations on you, if I could… T'would speed things up a mite. I am anxious for our evening to begin."

The beautiful woman in front of him looked puzzled. "Daniel, how was Martha able to cook a roast in that oven? The place has been vacant for a year."

"Claymore, with a certain amount of intelligence, elected to leave the power on, as well as the water. He thought it might make the place a little more showable."

Carolyn shrugged a petite shoulder. "Makes sense, and quite practical, considering. But listen, about…"

Daniel reached out and pulled her close, dropping his mouth to hers once more. A few moments later he pulled away.

"Well, all right, Daniel," she said breathlessly. "I won't protest your beautiful presents anymore, but I am afraid what I found for you is going to look rather pale in comparison…"

"And what might that be?"

"Not yet, sailor," she grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Later. After dinner. When we are alone."

The seaman's eyebrows shot up. "I see… Love, that comment makes me almost glad I did opt for an evening alone, not some place public, like the Inn, or Norrie's, but if you'd rather…"

"I love you, Daniel," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his face. "I told you when you first asked me about today. I want to look at YOU tonight — not one of your faces, handsome though they may be."

"You are a remarkable woman, my dear," he answered, holding her tightly. "In lieu of going out to see a movie, this afternoon, I popped over the spare TV your parents gave you. I understand the local PBS station is running _Love Letters_, and…"

"Daniel Gregg…" She cut him off with a kiss. "We have a lovely dinner coming, a whole evening to ourselves, and it is Valentine's Day! I adore that movie, but I think we can come up with something better to do than watch TV… besides, I told you, you haven't opened the present I bought for you yet…"

"You said that," he frowned slightly. "I thought you weren't…"

"I changed my mind…" she smiled mysteriously.

"I love you, Dear Lady…" he said simply. Then he was enfolding her in another embrace.

"I know that, and I love, you," she whispered against him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Daniel."


End file.
